Why Not Me?
by Insanik
Summary: Just tell me Sakura-chan... What makes him... so much better than me? - NaruSaku. Random, sweet, fluffy stuff... Beware.
1. How It All Began

Sakura blushed as red as a tomato as the hem of her skirt flew upwards, revealing the strawberry panties she had been wearing that day. She shrieked after the nine-tailed blonde boy, who was scurrying away to escape his dreadful demise.

_Baka! That stupid, stupid baka!_ She mentally yelled. Flustered, the pink haired girl marched to her house, still looking for signs of a certain troublemaker - Uzumaki Naruto. That's it. Today is definitely the day she would kill him, once and for all! ...After she finds him.

-

Inside a dark alleyway several feet away, seven year old Uzumaki Naruto rubbed his hands together diabolically, planning his next evil masterminding mission: launch a rabid evil kitty on Sakura-chan and _not_ get chased after by her... again. Yes, it was all so simple! All he had to do was get a kitty, turn it rabid, and _launch_ _it_ on the girl! _Oh ho ho, your ideas are so genius you scare me Naruto!_ He thought maniacally to himself. _Ah, I really need to stop talking to myself._

-

"A-A-A... Achoo!"

"Sakura-chaaan, you didn't catch a cold while you were out did you?" Her mother called out to her while mixing a bowl of soup.

"Iie!" She replied quickly. Then she realized it. It made so much sense!_ Sasuke-kun must've been thinking about me again!_ She squealed cheerfully at her own thought.

-

Several, _several_ feet away, a certain Uchiha Sasuke let out a cough and a burp.

"Sasuke-kun!" His mother scolded. "Excuse yourself!"

"Gomenasai," he plainly said, returning to his meal of canned tomato soup. _Creepy. I never cough and burp at the same time._

Across the table, Itachi eyed him suspciously. _He's up to something... _Insert more evil glares here.  
_

* * *

_

_The next day._

Sakura gazed at the fluffy white clouds calmly passing by nonchalantly. She laid down in the wet grassy hills covered in morning dew, the exact same spot her innocence was... _tainted_ yesterday - by a certain whippersnapper she wanted to destroy. The very thought or mention of the name 'Naruto' sent Sakura fuming with the desire to kill.

"Mew!" Her rage was interrupted. Surprised - never in her life hearing this sound before - Sakura curved her head around and her eyes met with... a kitten. A tiny, white furred kitten bravely pawed its way up the hill to where she sat, mewing delightedly.

Her seven year old self - heart flaming with full fury - melted at the sight. "You're so adorable!"

She pulled the little creature towards her lap, playing with its small fragile paws delicately. "Aww, did your owner leave you out in the streets?" The kitty mewed objectively at this, focusing more on the condition of its fur. "Don't worry, I won't leave you alone! Come with me!" And off she went, embracing the pussycat along in her arms.

-

Naruto watched as the cheerful girl left with the snowy white kitten he had found on the streets, gaping. _I don't get it! Why didn't my plan work!?_

Unfortunately for Naruto, poking a baby kitten several times with a stick does _not_ - I repeat - _not_ make it turn rabid.

Sadly, he wouldn't figure that out until years later.

He sighed, hands in his pockets, kicking rocks as he made his way back to his alleyway. _I guess Sakura-chan is tougher than she looks..._

He paused, and his face unexpectedly let out a blush. _She l-looked so... k-k-kawaii with that rabid cat...

* * *

_

_Ten years later._

Sakura's face turned bright scarlet as the blonde joker 'Naruto' slapped his hand across her bottom, allowing her navy skirt to fly up, revealing... yet again, strawberry panties. She turned to curse madly at him, only to find that - once again - he escaped.

_THAT'S IT! Today is definitely, _definitely_ the day I murder Uzumaki Naruto with my own hands!_

And this, my dear readers, was how our chain of drama all began.

* * *

Before this story, I was listening to too much Asian drama OST's again, DAMMIT!

So I couldn't help but think of something sweet and fluffy to write about.

Usually, I'd pick Hinata-chan to be the main girl, but hey, I need a switch once in a while. - w - I'm sorry Hinata-chan ~

I'm not going to put too much work into it, since I only had a little inspiration to write this story.

But please leave reviews. :D You know you want to ~ Only a button away ~ -points down there- AND NOT MY PANTS YOU SICKO'S.

Enjoy!


	2. Falling For You?

Ahhh - had so much soymilk while writing this chapter. = 3 = I feel so lazy.

So I'm going to answer the reviews I had for chapter one, since there isn't much and I'm up for it. :D And thank you to shyguy808, hatakevan, aly247, 19maria9 for the motivation. o 3 o

shyguy808: Thanks for the review man? :P

hatakevan: LOL. Thank you. :) I don't hate Sakura either. I'm just more attracted to Hinata's quiet personality; though, that doesn't mean Sakura isn't cute too, haha.

aly247: Woot! Thanks! :D Heh, I think Naruto's cooler when he's the bad guy of a story, don't you? xP

19maria9: Yes mam. ;D

I didn't proofread, so I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in this chapter.

* * *

_How long has it been... since that day?_

_The day I had seen her long, flowing, cherry pink hair. Her pale, but perfect and soft skin. Her pretty, angelic voice..._

_She had looked at me once, and smiled, despite the fact that I was hated by the rest. I looked back, peering into those deep sea-green eyes..._

_And I knew... right then and there... I wanted to torment Sakura-chan for the rest of her life._

_End of dreamy flashback._

I watched vaguely at the two walking together by each other's side. Without warning, I let out a sort of grunt.

My life goal would've went along _perfectly_, if it hadn't been for an annoying son-of-a-donkey jerk named Uchiha Sasuke.

It all begun when that bum transferred out of his private boarding school and into ours in the fifth grade. He was already top of his class _there_ - as if he wasn't satisfied enough. I heard some mumbo jumbo news that he was tired of having high school classes and would rather look at what 'others' his age were doing.

Hah. 'What others are doing' my butt cheek.

_Another flashback. Whoosh._

_"Everyone! Say hello to Uchiha Sasuke! He will be transferring into our school starting today. Please make him feel welcomed here."_

_Naruto gave a shout. "Yo! Uzumaki Naruto! Let's be friends!"_

_Instead of giving a heartfelt, "Okay!" the raven-haired boy turned to face to the wall instead. "Hn. Baka."_

_"WHAT!?"_

_Ten year old Shikamaru had to hold down the hyperactive but irritated boy from leaping out of his seat and strangling the other._

_"Chicken-head! I didn't want to be your friend anyway!" Naruto continued shouting out ten year old disses while the lazy genius struggled to keep him back._

_Sasuke gave a satisfied scoff and continued facing the wall - a new expression written on his face. Only one word fit it: mock._

_Oh, it was on._

_End of another flashback._

-

Haruno Sakura. Age 17. Senior at Konoha High School. Mood? Well, here I am today, standing next to the coolest, smartest, and hottest guy in my class: _Sasuke-kun_. You can probably guess my mood, ne ne?

"Ano," Sakura began, blinking her lashes at him as he set the last wooden crate down. "T-Thank you for helping me carry the supplies to the storage room Sasuke-kun."

He gave an indifferent look at her before turning his head.

Sakura managed to grab his hand before he could walk away. "Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Sakura?" the raven-head asked, not even bothering to look back.

She hesitated. "I was wondering if you wanted to go... to the dance with me?" _God, you're so stupid! _The inner voice in her mind shrieked. _How many times has Sasuke-kun been asked that!? And you're still bothering!_ Shut up, you!

The pink haired girl continued to bicker with her internal self as Sasuke remained taciturn.

"Gomen." The silence broke. Sakura froze.

She wanted so badly to cry right then and there. But the thing that the Uchiha said caught her off guard the most.

"Why don't you go with that Naruto? It saves you trouble. That idiot's always hanging around you."

-

_Grr, that Naruto-baka... !_

Haruno Sakura. Age 17. Senior at Konoha High School. Mood: _I'm going to _murder _somebody, and his name starts with Naruto!_

The pink haired high schooler stomped down the hallway stairs deploring over what a certain raven-hair had told her - _Why don't you go with that Naruto?_

Naruto? _Naruto!?_ She'd rather _die_ than be with that... that... _Naruto!  
_

_That must be the reason why Sasuke-kun said sorry to me... He must think I'm going out with that blockhead! _

"_Ugh,_ when I get my hands on him, Uzumaki Naruto will be Uzumaki meatloaf!"

Sakura was so caught up in her troublles; however, that she didn't even see the banana peel that laid aloof in the next few steps.

-

"That Sasuke-teme... !" Walking with his hands familiarly stuffed into his pockets, and making his way around the stairs, Naruto mumbled under his breath. Oh, how he wanted to hurt that pretty boy so badly. "When I get though with him-"

"Kyaaaaa!"

_Eh? That voice sounds like-_

His face jerked up. "Sakura-chan!?"

* * *

I don't want her to fall in love with Naruto right away... but I still get to make her fall on him. ;D

Oh. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter - _I don't own Naruto and Naruto doesn't own me._ Now we're all happy, yes?

I hope you guys all enjoyed your delicioso turkey and stuffing on Thanksgiving everyone. :D Why am I writing this chapter instead of spending time with my family and friends? Well... my family doesn't celebrate it... and my mom hates turkey... and I'm a vegetarian... and it doesn't exactly work out... Happy Thanksgiving everyone! O___o;


End file.
